My Blissful Life
by dragonsprit
Summary: Sequel to My Unexpected Journey to Bliss join Clare and Bianca as they balance married life and the second half of Clare's senior year and help a friend on an unexpected journey of their own.


**Welcome to my first new Degrassi of the year sorry it's taken so long to get back to the Degrassi fandom life has gotten hectic please continue to check the Degrassi saviors' info for all updated info.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to DHX no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot and any original characters that may appear.**

 **This is the sequel to My Unexpected Journey to Bliss entitled My Blissful Life which starts two weeks after the prequel here is everything you need to know:**

 **Clare still lives at home and no one knows about her engagement**

 **Bianca is still at Lawler but still spends time with Clare**

 **Maya and Adam are still together as are Drew and Katie Alli and Dallas Jenna and Connor**

 **Drew is gone he now attends Stanford as he was only missing a semester**

 **There will be a second main pairing but I won't divulge that yet**

 **Older kids will make appearances anything else will be explained in story.**

Chapter1 Welcome to a new Reality

"Good morning Toronto its Bullfrog in morning!" its time start the day off right." the radio blared as Clare rolled out of bed shutting off the radio heading for the shower she was still tiered as hell having only gotten three solid hours of sleep since she spent the night tossing and turning in no small part due to being wrapped up in Bianca's arms.

The two had married less than a month and hadn't spent the night together since the night after they got married a fact that was still a secret to everyone they knew as they both kept any proof of their relationship off of social media or hadn't told anyone.

For her part Clare was partly happy that her marriage was a secret that way she didn't have to play twenty questions but there was also a small part of her that was dying to share her news but she also the storm she'd have to put up with depending on who she told.

Clare decided to table the matter and head off to the shower she wanted to get to school early to try and file all her new paper work without causing a fuss at Degrassi.

Once Clare was out of the shower she dried off and got dressed deciding to wear a black long sleeve shirt matching jeans and boots.

After getting dressed Clare grabbed her phone and noticed she had a text from Bianca.

 **Good morning my angel hope you slept well don't stress yourself thinking of you xoxo Bianca**

Having read the message Clare sent a text with a heart emoji and Te amo which meant I love you in Spanish.

Before leaving her room and heading out Clare slipped on her Helen was asleep and Glen was away so she could leave without incident.

Clare put in her headphones and made the walk to Degrassi luckily for her there was no snow and it wasn't too cold outside.

Once Clare did get to Degrassi she noticed that neither of her friends had shown up yet which brought her a bit more time and privacy.

Clare went into the building and headed straight for Mr. Simpson's office lucky for her he was empty.

Clare knocked on his door slightly as he looked up from his paper work.

"Oh, Clare what brings you here?"

Nothing much I was just hoping you could process these papers and let my teachers know about them."

Mr. Simpson took the papers and looked them over noticing what they were.

"Clare these papers indicate you got married is, that right?"

"It is, is that a problem?"

"No, it's not I'm just shocked is all."

"So, you'll have no problem making the changes?"

"I won't they'll be in before first bell since you're a senior."

"Thank you, sir."

With that Clare headed to her locker and loaded her books for her first two classes being a second semester senior had its perks one being a shortened day.

As she slammed her locker shut she noticed Alli Jenna Adam Dallas and Maya coming towards her.

"Hey Clare we missed you during break where were you?" Alli asked,

I was here I just felt like I needed a break that's all."

"Well let's compare schedules."

Clare and Ali swapped schedules noticing they had all their classes together.

"Well Clare it looks like Adam Jenna you and me have the same four and fly schedule nice."

"I guess Alli I'm just counting the moments until I can say hello Columbia."

"I hear you Clare I declined Boston College because of the package I settled on Columbia their pre-med program is great and I'd be getting a full ride".

"Great Alli".

Adam where are you headed?" Clare asked.

"I'm headed to Hunter I applied to their music production program and got in."

Nice but what does that mean for you and Maya?"

"Well turns out since she took AP courses in grade 10 during the summer with some independent study she'll be walking out with us this year and going to Juilliard."

"That's awesome Adam."

"I know I'll be helping her out too so it's easy."

"Well I guess we should get to English." Alli remarked looking at her watch.

As people took their seats Ms. Dawes passed out the classes 'first reading assignment which was _inferno._

Alright class I want a one page summery on the themes in _inferno_ due tomorrow".

Ms. Dawes spent the rest of the class explain what the semester would look like needless to say Clare zoned out with her mind on Bianca luckily no one called out her ring which she had forgotten was on her hand.

Once class ended Clare got stopped in the hallway by Adam who noticed Clare was spaced out the entire first class.

"Hey Clare wait up." Adam called as he sprinted towards his best friend.

Clare turned and saw Adam.

"Slow down Adam what's wrong?"

"I should be the one asking you that question I noticed you were spaced out the whole period what gives?"

"Nothing Adam I'm fine if anything was wrong you'd know now let's get to class even if it is art."

The duo walked into class having each been given a free style drawing assignment once they sat down Clare got right to work knowing exactly what or rather who she wanted to draw she had Bianca's face burned into her brain it was thinking of her that brought Clare the most joy right now.

Clare managed to finish the drawing half way through class at which point the drawing had to sit with a partner and explain their piece Clare thankfully got paired with Adam.

"So, Clare who's this in the picture?"

Clare let a smile creep across her lips before answering.

"Take a close look Adam I think you can answer that question yourself."

Adam took a few moments and studied the picture for a moment before he became slack jawed.

"Clare why am I looking at a picture of Bianca?"

"She's my assignment Adam the same way you drew Maya."

"Clare what are you talking about?"

"Let's just say my days of being in rollercoaster relationship are over."

"Clare details now."

Adam relax if you want the full story ask Eli he'll tell you the part he's responsible for anyway and that's all you're getting out of me."

At this point, Adam gave up trying to get information out of Clare the duo spent the rest of class acting as if their work took longer than it did.

Once the bell rang for last period Clare once again bolted towards the gym once she made it into the locker-room she put her bag down along with her phone as she began to change into her gym clothes.

Just as she was about to lock up her bag Clare notice her phone go off with a text notification.

Clare picked up her phone and cracked a big smile an action that didn't go un-noticed by her two best friends.

"Hey Clare what's got you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing Jenna just a funny joke from Jake is all."

"Bullshit Clare what's really going on with you?" Jenna demanded.

"Fine you wanna know I'll tell you I met someone over break and I just got a very nice message from the person I met." Clare answered quickly slipping her ring into her gym bag before either of her friends noticed.

"Well don't keep us in the dark about your new relationship at least give us something on him." Alli pleaded.

"If you guys want to know what's up you'll find out soon."

"Alright you wanna play coy we'll find out one way or another but now let's get to the gym."

"Fine thank you guys."

The trio headed up to the gym where class was uneventful and since their last class was a study period Clare was free to text and after changing that's what she did.

Once the bell ended study hall Clare Alli Jenna Adam Maya and Dallas met up and decided to sit outside.

So, guys anyone up for a midafternoon movie?" Dallas asked.

There's a new comedy out we can hit the plaza since its empty Dallas suggested.

"I'm game." Adam stated.

We're game Alli Jenna and Maya chimed in along with Connor.

"Than its settled movies it is." Clare confirmed.

Just as the group was headed off a black SUV pulled up to the Degrassi curb.

The group stood there as the door opened reveling none other than Bianca.

Dallas was the first to greet her.

"Hey B what are you doing down here?"

"I came to deliver some awesome news and to see someone." Bianca answered getting past Dallas and heading for Clare quickly picking her up and giving her a scorching kiss which left the rest of the group stunned.

"Baby B what are you doing here?"

"Well angel I just got an amazing offer and it helps the both of us out".

"How so?"

"Well I ran into actor dancer Manny Santos who also know Ellie Nash they got a hold of my demo reel and a sample of your writing and want to sign me to a Choreographer contract and you to a book deal with Nunez INC which is run by Paige and Alex Nunez former Degrassi alums they want to meet asap we're looking at big money which will help us both in New York in the fall."

"Wow babe are you serious?"

"Yeah and that's not even the best part Fiona and Imogen are moving back here for a few months and have an extra room at their loft that is ours for the taking all they need is your okay."

"Babe we'd be set of course anything to spend more time with you."

"Perfect oh and did I mention Fiona brought us two brand new leather jackets that just came off her new line they're in the car."

Clare was so overwhelmed with joy she jumped into Bianca's arms kissing her again.

Suddenly the couple was pulled from their bliss by Adam.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here." Adam demanded.

"Alright you guys have waited long enough guys I'd like you to meet Bianca DeSousa my wife".

"Clare wait a minute want to run that by us again." Adam asked confused.

"Adam when Eli and I broke up I found Bianca we bonded over my pain got drunk and married and yes this is serious despite the alcohol".

"Wow out of all the crazy stories I thought I would hear my best friend getting married on a drunk wasn't one of them."

"Well believe it I had my name changed here at school and legally our marriage is legit."

"Well if Bianca makes you happy than I'm good Clare."

"Same here." Clare Alli and Jenna added.

Thanks guys that means a lot now if you don't mind I say we hit that movie". Clare ordered as the group filed into the SUV and drove away with both Clare and Bianca anxious to see what adventures awaited them on their road to New York.

 **Well that does it for the first chapter as always check the cue on my author page on the Degrassi Saviors website to see what the next story update is.**

 **Next chapter will pick up covering the start of Clare and Bianca's new living arrangement and an appearance by someone who'll play a role in someone's else's unexpected journey.**


End file.
